


First Kicks

by barsonaddict



Series: A Barson Baby [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is on the stand when something special happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kicks

"Lieutenant Benson? Do you need a minute?" The concerned voice of the judge goes unheard by the seasoned police officer currently occupying the witness stand. 

"Lieutenant. Liv!"

The sharp voice of her boyfriend finally penetrates the fog she's in and suddenly the courtroom comes back into focus. She apologizes quietly, "I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?"

Rafael Barba might have looked murderous had anyone else zoned out on him in the middle of testifying, but he was just worried. Olivia always took her job very seriously, so something was definitely up. 

He had managed to suppress most of his Papa Bear tendencies in regards to the pregnancy so far, but at six months, Olivia was visibly showing even under bulky coats and sweaters, so he had been more concerned with her being in the courtroom and interacting with perps, not wanting her to become an easy target for someone with nothing to lose seeking revenge. 

She is looking a little pale and has her hands cupping her bump, so Barba looks to the judge and requests they break for lunch a little early- knowing that would be the only way to get Liv off the stand. 

He sighs in relief when the judge agrees, ordering a 90 minute recess, and moves into the witness stand to speak to her, ignoring the whispers and chatter from the courtroom full of people. 

"Liv? Can you walk?"

At the sound of his frightened voice, Olivia looks at her boyfriend and gives him a strained smile. 

"I'm okay. Nothing's wrong."

But her voice is a little shaky so he doesn't really believe her. 

He takes her elbow and helps her to her feet, guiding her out of the witness box and into a chair at the prosecution table. He puts a glass of water in her hand and simply says, "Drink."

She does, still slightly dazed. 

He pulls his chair closer and sits down, rummaging through his briefcase for a snack. 

She knows what he's doing, placing a hand on his arm to stop him. "It's not my blood sugar. I ate breakfast and had a banana before they called me to the stand. I'm fine."

Barba huffs out a sarcastic laugh, "Liv, at the risk of getting slapped here, you look like shit- you're pale and dazed and won't let go of your belly. Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"No! I wish this had happened another time, though. Figures- it's the first time he's heard your voice in a few days, he must have gotten excited when he heard you."

"Liv? What are you talking about?" 

"The baby is kicking," she says, eyes trained on his face to see his reaction. 

"What?" he asks, but immediately puts his hands out and stretches his fingers to cover as much of her bump as possible. 

"He started kicking right after you started asking questions. At first I didn't really pay attention, I just thought it was the inside flutters but then he did it really hard and I could feel it on my palm. I guess it shocked me more than I realized; I can't believe I did that on the stand!"

Rafael had been spending late nights that week at the office, prepping their latest case to go to trial. As a result, most of his and Olivia's conversations took place over the phone, as Olivia had taken to going to bed well before Rafael was getting home, her pregnancy making her more tired in the evenings. 

"He's not doing it now," he comments, voice quiet and disappointed. 

"Well, you stopped speaking. Maybe if you talk to him he'll start again."

Rafael looks doubtful, not sure he was the reason for the kicks in the first place, but figures he has nothing to lose and he really really wants to feel his son's first kicks. 

"Hey Baby, it's Daddy," he starts, leaning down closer to Liv's abdomen. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much this week- I know how much better I am at singing Noah to sleep than Mommy is," he gives her a wink when she scoffs at him. 

"We really need to give you a name, huh? Are you getting tired of us just calling you Baby? Mommy and I are working on it buddy, just wait. You're gonna have the best na-" he stops suddenly and looks up sharply at Olivia when he feels a subtle thump against his hand. 

"Was that-?" he asks, tears springing to his eyes. 

Overcome with emotion at the feeling and the look on Rafael's face, Olivia can only nod, and places her hand on top of his where she felt the kick from inside. 

Rafael gathers himself and clears his throat, hoping to coax his son into giving them some more kicks. 

"I see you want us to hurry up and just pick one," he goes on, not really paying attention to what he's saying, just wanting to keep a monologue going to see if he can keep the baby interested. 

Olivia lowers her forehead so it rests on Rafael's shoulder, then closes her eyes, focusing all her attention on the feeling- wanting to remember this moment forever. 

After about five minutes the kicks seem to have stopped completely and Liv murmurs, "I think you tired him out."

Despite the fact that they are still in the courtroom, Rafael leans in and kisses her on the lips, needing the connection. 

He pulls back after a few seconds and says, "Come on, let's head upstairs, Carmen is meeting us at 12 with lunch and some paperwork."

She nods and runs her hand up and down his tie a few times, using it to pull him in for one last kiss. 

"Love you," they murmur in unison as they pull back, then laugh. 

"Rafael." Olivia says, as they make their way out of the courtroom. 

"Yes?"

"No... I mean, for the baby. Rafael," she repeats. 

Rafael laughs, "No! I told you, we're not naming him after me. You vetoed Benson and Oliver for the same reasons!"

"I know," she chuckles, "but it's so fun seeing you get all riled up."

He just shakes his head and replies, "Well, we have a couple months but I refuse to bring home a nameless baby."

"We'll figure it out, love. We always do."


End file.
